<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident evil（1） by Alegria_fresa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788076">Resident evil（1）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegria_fresa/pseuds/Alegria_fresa'>Alegria_fresa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>psychopath diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Resident Evil - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegria_fresa/pseuds/Alegria_fresa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>base on resident evil cg movies<br/>warning：This story is pure fiction.</p><p>Ada Wong：Yook Dongsik<br/>Leon Scott Kennedy：Seo Inwoo</p><p>In this story Yook Dongsik and Seo Inwoo plays the game  roles of resident evil,but they have their own characteristics,there is no sextransfer and if you don't like it,hope you don't blame on me,thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resident evil（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>艾达王陆东植色诱里昂徐仁宇，并成功窃取T病毒逃之夭夭的故事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Attention！！All person inside the terminal evacuate immediately,repeat,evacuate the terminal immediately,this is not a drill！！You should go to exit！”On hearing the alert,there is a passenger plane going to crash the air terminal,people are all running as fast as they can and it's a mess.“BOOM！”the airplane crash into the terminal finally,and the place gets murkey grey for an instant.After a while,the door of the airplane drops,things goes out,they are moving forward slowly with their legs or heads broken,what's more,they are making strange sound from their mouth,roaring like beasts.The things are Zombies.<br/>  “How many of you？”“Six,including me,we are now in the meeting room of the second floor,listen,i don't know how long those things will find us,please hurry！”In casual military camp Seo Inwoo is listennig to the recorder of the survivers.“You two,get your guns,and go with me,remember when you see those things,shoot them in the head.”said Seo Inwoo.“Copy that.”said the soldiers.<br/>  Landing from the helicopter,Seo Inwoo and the soldiers arrive the terminal,before get into the place,Seo Inwoo says“If you are biten,you will die.Go！”It's already night and the place gets very dark inside,they could only see things in ringe of the light of their guns.They step forward slowly with high alert.They can hear the roaring.Suddenly,Seo Inwoo aims at the corner of the wall,but sees nothing.“Get down！”said Yook Dongsik killing two Zombies with two nice shots.“Dongsik？Why are you……”“Because of you,you own once,darling”Yook Dongsik winks to Mew with a flerting accent.He moves on to shoot other walking deads.“Help me！”One of the soldiers shouts for help,zombies are gethering because of the shooting sound,the other soldier is also get trapped.“Go to save them,i will do this.”said Yook Dongsik.“OK,take this.”said Seo Inwoo leaving a micro interphone.“I will miss you.”flerting voice again.Seo Inwoo turns back to the other way and smiles“naughty.”Zombies goes out from the dark,Seo Inwoo fights and shoots their heads.Finally,one of the soldiers is saved,the other is biten.Seo Inwoo speaks on the interphone“Dongsik,where are you,now.”“I've already get to the meeting room.”quick reply.After a while,Seo Inwoo and Yook Dongsik get together and save the six survivers successfully.<br/>  Seo Inwoo pulls Yook Dongsik into the room of the camp.“We have something to talk.”Seo Inwoo puts Yook Dongsik standing against the wall,face to face.“What？”smile Yook Dongsik.“Why are you here？”asked Seo Inwoo.“For you”Yook Dongsik looks deeply into Seo Inwoo's eyes.“Stop lying！”Seo Inwoo gets annoyed.“Wow,sexy.” Yook Dongsik gives a kiss to Seo Inwoo.And Seo Inwoo kisses back with his hand holding Yook Dongsik's head.A long french kiss.“Do you want me,baby？”aske Yook Dongsik.“What？”said Seo Inwoo with an incrediable expression.“Here”Yook Dongsik takes off his dark red tight suit and get naked.“Don't ask why,fuck me.”Yook Dongsik kisses Seo Inwoo again and get him along on the bed.When Yook Dongsik feels the pain on his anus,he just groan out“Deeply……Ah……”Seo Inwoo kisses Yook Dondsik's back and screws him hard.“Fuck……oh……”Groaned Yook Dongsik.It's a long and beautiful night.The other day,at morning,Yook Dongsik has already walked away when Seo Inwoo wakes up.Five minutes later,a soldier comes and says “Sir,the T-Virus tample is missing.”“I will handle this.”says Seo Inwoo hearing the sound of a helicopter.He runs out of the camp and sees a man in the dark red tight suit giving him a air kiss with an adroble smile.Seo Inwoo looks at the man angrily“Yook Dongsik……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>